The electrodes of a lambda sensor or of another such gas sensor are electrically connected to connecting lines, across which the electrodes are electrically connected to the input side of an electronic evaluation circuit or an electronic engine management system of an internal combustion engine, to which the gas sensor or the lambda sensor is assigned. Clamp connections are often preferred between the connecting lines and the contact surfaces arranged on the sensor element, as is referred to in, for example, European Patent No. 0 506 897.
When placed in an exhaust line of an internal combustion engine, gas sensors or lambda sensors are exposed to extraordinarily high temperatures of up to 1200° C. For that reason, the spring elements maintaining the friction-locked connection is configured to be insensitive to temperature.